inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sol Daystar
|Nacionalidad = |Afiliaciones = Sector Quinto (Involucrado) El Dorado (Aliado) |Posición = |Número = 11 (Universal) 18 (Varios Equipos) |Equipo = Línea Original: Academia Universal Instituto Raimon (GO) El Dorado Equipo 03 Chrono Storm Solo Películas: Nuevo Inazuma Japón |Elemento = Fuego |Seiyuu = Takuya Eguchi Michiyo Murase (niño) |Voz Español (ES) = Ángel Miguel Poison |Anime = Episodio 33 (GO) Episodio 9 (Orion) |Videojuego = Inazuma Eleven GO: Luz/Sombra |Manga = Especial Volumen 3: Inazuma Eleven GO VS Little Battle eXperience W}} Sol Daystar ( , Taiyo Amemiya en japonés) es un delantero y capitán de la Academia Universal. En Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones, se une al Instituto Raimon (GO) y es uno de los elegidos para el equipo definitivo el Chrono Storm siendo el poder# 3 de las Enseñanzas del Maestro. Apariencia Él tiene el pelo naranja, los ojos de color azul fuerte y es bastante alto. Su uniforme consiste en una camisa azul con rayas amarillas en los hombros y pantalones cortos de color gris. Su dorsal de camiseta es el 11 que está en color de amarillo. Él tiene el brazalete de capitán, de color verde, en el brazo izquierdo. Historia (Línea Original) Inazuma Eleven GO thumb|leftÉl aparece por primera vez en el anime en el Episodio 33. Consigue escapar con éxito del hospital y de repente a dos niños que jugaban por los alrededores se le escapa la pelota. Entonces, él y Arion Sherwind hacen varios tiros hasta que le devuelven el balón a los niños. Luego, sale Camelia Travis enfadada por haberlo encontrado fuera del hospital y le manda de regreso a su habitación; antes de ello, Sol menciona el nombre de Arion, y momentos después se extraña ya que no recuerda haberle dicho su nombre. Camelia le cuenta a Arion que Sol tiene mal los pulmones y que está en análisis. thumb|left Reaparece en el Episodio 34 en el hospital en una camilla y Camelia le lleva un termómetro y luego se lo mete en la boca. Aparece en el Episodio 35 recibiendo una llamada de Arion Sherwind avisándole que ganó contra la Instituto Espejismo. En el Episodio 38, la Academia Universal se enfrenta al Raimon y Sol juega por primera vez en el Camino Imperial. Comienza el partido y rápidamente Sol llega a la portería y marca con su espíritu guerrero: Apolo, Dios del Sol, rompiendo la Barrera de Gaia de Samguk. Cuando el juego se reanuda y el portero del Universal detiene el Pentagrama, Sol recibe el balón y vuelve a marcar con su espíritu guerrero, pero esta vez utiliza su supertécnica Llamarada Solar para romper la Red de Caza, la Muralla de Atlantis y Barrera de Gaia. Tras esto JP es colocado como portero y consigue detener con el Protector de la Tierra, Atlas y la Mano Mágica al Apolo, Dios del Sol y la Llamarada Solar. El Raimon empata el marcador y termina la primera parte. En la segunda parte Sol recibe el balón y tras un enfrentamiento con Arion consigue llegar a la portería donde engaña a JP y marca el tercer gol. Se reanuda el juego y Sol y Arion se vuelven a enfrentar pero esta vez gana Arion con su nuevo espíritu guerrero y empata el partido. Cuando el partido se reanuda Sol saca al "nuevo" Apolo, Dios del Sol y chuta con su Llamarada Solar, pero Arion, Victor y Riccardo con su espíritu guerrero combinado el Señor de las Bestias, Grifo lo devuelven y el partido acaba con la victoria del Raimon. Sol cae al suelo cansado y le promete a Arion que se recuperara y volverán a jugar al fútbol. thumb Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stones Aparece en el episodio 22 para unirse al Raimon y en el Episodio 23 después de que JP parara el tiro que le lanzaron los jugadores de terracota, marcó el gol de la victoria con la Llamarada Solar. En el Episodio 24 lanza dos tiros al Zanark Domain, pero ambos son bloqueados por Zanark, y luego Zhuge Liang hace el Miximax con él mediante su Espíritu Guerrero y en el Episodio 25, consigue marcar dos goles al Zanark Domain gracias su nuevo y único Miximax. Después de conseguir el Miximax continúa en el equipo del Raimon y se convierte en uno de los miembros de Chrono Storm y antes del partido contra Ragnah jugó con El Dorado Equipo 03 contra el equipo Gar aunque no destacó mucho. Historia (Línea Ares) Inazuma Eleven Orion El hace una breve aparición en el Episodio 9 en un flashback de Heath Moore en Estados Unidos, éste estaba en el patio del hospital en donde se recuperaba y él siendo todavía un niño le pasa un balón y después hablan sobre el Inazuma Japón y tras esta charla Heath se comprometió a volver a Japón y ganar el Fútbol Frontier Internacional para hacerle feliz. Diseño en los Videojuegos |-|Sprites= Descripción del Videojuego Supertécnicas Anime |-|IE GO Vs. LBX= *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tormenta Solar *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tormenta Eléctrica (Miximax con Zhuge Liang) *Archivo:Regate.gif Avance Chispeante (Miximax con Zhuge Liang) Videojuegos |-|IE GO= *Archivo:Tiro.gif Cañón de Meteoritos *Archivo:Regate.gif Visto y No Visto *Archivo:Bloqueo.gif Luz Cegadora *Archivo:Talento.gif Ultratécnica |-|IE GO 2= Normal *Archivo:Tiro.gif Llamarada Atómica *Archivo:Regate.gif Avance Chispeante *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tormenta Solar *Archivo:Talento.gif Larga Duración Miximax con Zhuge Liang *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tormenta Eléctrica *Archivo:Talento.gif PT +30 |-|IE GO 3= Normal *Archivo:Tiro.gif Llamarada Atómica *Archivo:Regate.gif Avance Chispeante *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tormenta Solar *Archivo:Talento.gif Tiro Poderoso Miximax con Zhuge Liang *Archivo:Tiro.gif Llamarada Atómica *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tormenta Eléctrica *Archivo:Talento.gif Tiro +30 *Archivo:Talento.gif Encadenatiros |-|IE GO Strikers 2013= *Archivo:Tiro.gif Cañón de Meteoritos (Normal y Armadura) *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tornado de Fuego TC (Normal y Armadura) *Archivo:Tiro.gif Tormenta Eléctrica (Mixi Max con Zhuge Liang) *Archivo:Regate.gif Visto y No Visto *Archivo:Regate.gif Avance Chispeante (Normal y Mixi Max con Zhuge Liang con Armadura) *Archivo:Bloqueo.gif Luz Cegadora Espíritus Guerreros Anime y Manga *Archivo:EG.gif Apolo, Dios del Sol Videojuegos |-|IE GO= *Archivo:EG.gif Apolo, Dios del Sol |-|IE GO 2= *Archivo:EG.gif Apolo, Dios del Sol *Archivo:EG.gif Dragón Enjoyado Cychr (Solo Edición Llamarada) |-|IE GO 3= *Archivo:EG.gif Apolo, Dios del Sol (Normal y Miximax con Zhuge Liang) |-|IE GO Strikers 2013= *Archivo:EG.gif Apolo, Dios del Sol *Archivo:EG.gif Dragón Enjoyado Cychr (Solo Armadura) Miximax *Archivo:Miximax.gif Zhuge Liang Videojuegos |-|IE GO 2 & IE GO 3= Combinación Ideal *Archivo:Miximax.gif Zhuge Liang **Archivo:talento.gif Armadura Eterna Equipos exclusivos de los Videojuegos |-|IE GO= *Pro Sector Quinto *Camino Imperial L *Manifestaciones *Tormenta Sombría *Superestrellas CI *Élite de Inazuma *Era Ígnea |-|IE GO 2= *Superestrellas CI *Chrono Storm LL |-|IE GO Strikers 2013= *Revolucionarios (Wii) Imágenes |-|(Anime)= -SuperOnzeAdvance-InazumaelevenGO3427.jpg 116px-Taiyouiegomovie2.png 180px-HibotaruRunning.png Amemiyataiyou.jpg Anemiya (1).jpg Anemiya de Pequeño.jpg EP39GO-1.png H45kee.jpg Rzesj4.jpg Taiyou kenshinarmed.jpg Taiyouamemiya002.jpg Tfmjdxmdk.jpg Ty,rdylrc.jpg W3454 ja.jpg MIXI MAX Taiyou.jpg 2222.png Sol con el termometro en la boca.jpg Ojos de Sol.jpg Sol y su armadura.PNG Tormenta Solar HQ 7.PNG Taiyou Mixi Trans CS 25 HQ 6.PNG Taiyouamemiya002.jpg Taiyou robando la pelota.jpg Taiyou y zanark.jpg |-|(Videojuegos)= |-|(TCG)= IG-12-004.PNG IGS-10-010.jpg Amemiya(Arakumo).jpg 1-Amemiya.jpg Amemiya Taiyou in raimon(tcg).PNG AmemiyaTaiyou.jpg Taiyou(Raimon).jpg Taiyou .jpg Taiyou 1.jpg Taiyou in Arakumo Gakuen.jpg Taiyou in Raimon.jpg Taiyou in Raimon holding a ball.jpg TCG 478.png SunshineStorm.jpg Taimei.jpg Taiyou(KessenRagnarok!).jpg Taiyou(Ragnarok).jpg Taiyou and his keshin.jpg Taiyou Armed.jpg Taiyou in the Tournament.jpg Taiyou Mixi-maxed with Shokatsu Koumei.jpg Taiyou Neppuu.jpg TenchiRaimei.jpg Curiosidades *Su nombre y apellido japonés tiene tres significados: **Taiyo (太陽) significa sol. **Ame (雨) significa lluvia. **Miya (宫) significa palacio. *Su nombre en español, es una obvia referencia al Sol y una traducción directa de su nombre japonés. *Algunas de sus supertécnicas y su espíritu guerrero están relacionadas con el Sol. *Es comparado con Erik Eagle debido a su problema de salud que le impedía jugar al fútbol. *Su historia tiene una enorme similitud con Julian Ross/Andy Johnson de Captain Tsubasa. **Ambos tenían una salud muy frágil desde que eran niños. Julian/Andy tenía problemas del corazón y Sol de los pulmones. Sin embargo, ambos han superado su problema de salud pudiendo jugar al fútbol sin ninguna dificultad, debido a que se operaron y siguieron un estricto tratamiento. Aunque la única diferencia es que hasta el momento, Sol no ha presentado señales de una recaída a diferencia de Julian/Andy en una de las sagas actuales de su franquicia. **Ambos equipos respectivos se enfrentaron al equipo protagonista en una semifinal, y los dos pensaban que iba a ser su último partido, haciendo que el protagonista (Arion y Oliver respectivamente) no jugara bien debido a que se enteró de su problema de salud antes del partido. **Los dos eran inicialmente delanteros pero cambiaron de posición una vez que volvieron a jugar y han estado en una selección. **Ambos son muy populares entre las chicas, llegando al punto de tener un club de admiradoras. *Sol y Bai Long comparten algunas similitudes. **Los dos pueden hacer el Enlace de Espíritu Guerrero. **Hicieron evolucionar el espíritu guerrero de Arion y fusionarlo con los espíritus de Riccardo y Victor para crear a Grifo. **Comparten la combinación ideal del Miximax con Zhuge Liang. *Aunque parece ser serio, es muy travieso en el hospital con Camellia. *Se parece mucho de aspecto físico a Xavier Foster. *Es extremadamente competitivo, especialmente con Arion, diciendo que él llegará más lejos que Arion. *Es de los pocos personajes en tener dos espíritus guerreros pero no de forma natural ya que necesitan el Miximax. *Es de los únicos personajes en anotar un gol haciendo que rebote el balón engañando al portero. *En los juegos de Chrono Stones, si haces el Miximax de Torch con Gazelle, el resultado es muy parecido a Sol Daystar, sólo que con el pelo blanco y los ojos verdosos.http://youtu.be/T3pqgK8Qbd0 **Igualmente, si lo haces al revés, tiene el mismo aspecto físico pero con el pelo rojo y los ojos oscuros.http://youtu.be/neN_UTKJF8U *En Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013, él y Flora son los únicos jugadores que pueden hacer la armadura con el Miximax activado, aunque solo la activan al hacer sus respectivas supertécnicas. *No llegó a hacer ninguna supertécnica individual en la temporada de Chrono Stones. *Es uno de los pocos personajes de la Trilogía GO en aparecer en la Bilogía Ares, ya que apareció durante un breve flashback de Heath Moore en Inazuma Eleven Orion. Navegación en:Amemiya Taiyou Categoría:Secundario Categoría:Usuarios del Mixi Max Categoría:Capitán Categoría:Personajes (IE GO) Categoría:Personajes (IE GO Chrono Stones) Categoría:Personajes (IE GO Galaxy) Categoría:Personajes (IE Orion) Categoría:Personajes del Manga Categoría:Personajes del Anime